Question: Malcolm can run a race at a speed of 6 minutes per mile, while Joshua runs at 8 minutes per mile. In a 10-mile race, how many minutes after Malcolm crosses the finish line will Joshua cross the finish line if they start the race together?
Solution: Malcolm will take $6 \cdot 10 = 60$ minutes to finish the race, and Joshua will take $8 \cdot 10 = 80$ minutes to finish the race. Thus, Joshua will cross the finish line $80 - 60 = \boxed{20}$ minutes after Malcolm.